


Painting a boat

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Challenges, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey is painting a boat on a cold, rainy November day





	

**Author's Note:**

> quick-fic - use the prompts: boat, shawl, and painting and write a story within 15 minutes
> 
> please, don't take this too serious ;)

On his way home Zeke usually took the small path along the lake where he would probably not meet other joggers. But when he crossed the old boathouse today he stopped dumbfound at the sight in front of him.

A small figure, wearing an old, too wide jacket, a bubble hat, and a shawl was cowering outside, obviously painting a boat. That was weird, wasn't it? It already was November, a cold and foggy evening, what the heck had gotten into this guy that he had decided it was a good time to give his boat a new painting?

Then he recognized him. Casey Connor, the geek from Herrington High. Of course, it was him. This boy was just too strange. Suddenly he seemed to notice Zeke's presence and looked up. Even in the dim light, he could see the sparkles in his deep blue eyes. A shy smile sneaked on his lips.  
"Oh, hello, Zeke."

"Hey!"  
He couldn't help it, curious he stepped closer.  
"What are you doing, huh?"

Casey relaxed and grinned.  
"A photo experiment," he explained and pointed at his camera on an old stool beside him.  
"If you don't have anything better to do, I could need your help."

To his own surprise, Zeke nodded.  
"Sure, why not. What can I do?"  


THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a 'Get your words out' Challenge 2016
> 
> also posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
